1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to magnetic bubble domain devices, in general, and to a magnetic bubble domain detection device, in particular.
2. Prior Art
Magnetic bubble domains and applications thereof are known in the art. Applications and devices for utilization of an operation on magnetic bubble domains have been and still are undergoing investigation, analysis, study and development. One of the devices which is essential to magnetic bubble domain system applications is, of course, detectors. Many types of detectors are known in the art. Detectors of known configuration include single level devices in which zig zag configurations, herringbone configurations or the like are provided. In addition, in multiple level devices magnetoresistive material is overlaid relative to magnetic bubble domain propagation paths. All of the known detector devices have the primary purpose of detecting the passage of a magnetic bubble domain past the detection station. Various approaches have been used such as amplifying a signal from a magnetoresistive device, connecting a herringbone and zig zag arrangements to form an elongated bubble which can be more readily detected and the like. However, all of the known devices are still relatively sensitive to noise and produce relatively small output signals. Consequently, the reliability and accuracy thereof remains a problem.